Tak Terduga
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Law kira, Roronoa Zoro adalah salah satu orang yang sedikit waras di kelompok bajak laut topi jerami. Mana ia sangka kalau Roronoa Zoro dan kaptennya sendiri sama-sama berada dalam satu frekuensi.


**Tak Terduga**

**Lawzolaw (?) fanfic**

**One Piece (c) Eichiro Oda**

**Story by Chesee-ssu**

* * *

_Happy reading ..._

* * *

Semenjak kru topi jerami melawan _tenryuubito_, Law tahu bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang sinting. Yah, walau ia sendiri tahu bahwa krunya bukan orang-orang normal, tetapi tetap saja level kegilaan kru topi jerami itu sudah melebihi batas. Law sudah tahu hal itu dari awal, adalah hal yang gila untuk beraliansi dengan kru tersebut. Dan apa yang ia lakukan memang hal yang _gila_. Selalu saja ada hal yang tidak terduga yang membuatnya harus membakar kesabarannya dan kehilangan ketenangannya.

Contohnya seperti sekarang ini.

Setelah berpisah dari Luffy dan separuh kelompoknya demi menyelamatkan tukang masak andalan mereka, ia kira setidaknya ia bisa bersantai sejenak karena sang pembuat onar nomor satu itu tidak bersamanya. Yang ikut bersamanya dalam perjalanan menuju Negeri Wano adalah orang-orang yang level kegilaannya _sedikit_ lebih rendah dari kapten mereka. Franky memang _nyentrik_, tetapi sebagai orang dewasa tentu saja ia bisa berpikir lebih matang dibanding yang lain. Pun Nico Robin yang terlihat tenang dan begitu dewasa maupun Si Hidung Panjang yang walaupun suka membual tetapi paling memiliki pikiran yang lebih waras diantara mereka semua.

Yang paling tidak terduga dari mereka adalah ... Roronoa Zoro.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa sosok yang begitu menyeramkan, berpikiran tenang, dan selalu serius itu ternyata sama seperti kaptennya? Ya, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Roronoa Zoro adalah orang yang serampangan dan membuat darahnya terus-menerus mendidih karena pemuda yang lima tahun lebih muda darinya itu terus-menerus membuat masalah. Bahkan hampir saja penyamaran mereka terbongkar oleh orang-orang di Wano!

"KAPTENNNN!" Law yang sedari tadi duduk bersandar di pohon seraya membaca buku menatap Bepo yang tergesa-gesa, wajahnya terlihat panik. Dari sana ia sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak sesuai rencananya.

"Roronoa ... Roronoa berulah lagi, Kapten! Setelah membuat gempar salah satu desa, tadi kulihat dengan teropong dia tergeletak tidak berdaya, Kapten!"

"APA!?" air muka Law memucat. "Bawa dia ke sini!"

Ketika Bepo berkata, "Baik," dan berlalu meninggalkannya, Law hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Ia pijat keningnya seraya menggumamkan kata-kata agar ketenangannya tidak hilang. Ia akan meminta penjelasan pada Zoro ketika anak itu siuman nanti.

Law masih terus bergumam, memaki dalam hati betapa gilanya kelompok topi jerami.

Xxx

Jadi, setelah kesadaran Zoro terkumpul dengan sempurna, wajah kecut kapten bajak laut hati itu yang pertama kali tertangkap matanya. Jika dilihat dari urat-urat yang menyembul di dahi lelaki itu, pasti ia mengeluarkan segala amarahnya dalam waktu dekat.

"Kau!"

Yap, amarah yang sedari tadi terpendam sudah ke luar saudara-saudara.

"Kau! Sudah kubilang agar tidak cari masalah, 'kan!?" Zoro masih menatap datar Law menarik kerah pakaiannya dengan erat. "Kenapa kau selalu bergerak di luar rencana, hah!? Bahkan kau hampir saja membuat penyamaran kita terbongkar! Padahal kau sudah berjanji pada Kinemon agar tidak berulah lagi, tapi ... hahhh ..." Zoro menatap lurus yang memegang kerahnya dengan wajah yang tidak enak dilihat. Napas lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu ia hela kuat-kuat.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

Pertanyaan polos Zoro justru membuat Law makin pusing kepala. "Kalau kau bertanya begitu, kepalaku jadi tambah sakit."

"Maaf," Law akhirnya melirik Zoro walau sebentar, menunggu dengan sabar ucapan Zoro selanjutnya. "Aku berjanji kali ini tidak akan membuat keributan lagi."

Wajah Law seolah mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memprediksi ucapan tersebut. "Aku sudah bosan mendengar ucapan itu, Zoro-ya." Kedua matanya yang keemasan berkilat mengerikan, membuat Zoro merasa tertekan. "Sudah berapa kali kaubilang begitu, berjanji tidak akan berbuat onar lagi, baik padaku maupun Kinemon. Mau berapa kali lagi kau mengulang pola yang sama, hah!?"

"Tapi itu bukan salahku sepenuhnya. Setidaknya aku berusaha untuk tidak terlibat dalam perkelahian apapun."

"Ya, kau berusaha, Zoro-ya. Sayang usahamu tidak berhasil." Kini wajah Zoro yang gantian masam. "Kau, laki-laki, bukan?"

"Tentu saja! Apa maksudmu bertanya begitu, hah?"

Senyuman tipis terbentuk, Law membenarkan topinya. "Kalau memang benar, berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak membuat keributan lagi di kota. Menyamarlah sesuai dengan rencana dan jangan makan sembarangan lagi." Kedua pasang mata itu saling beradu tatap. "Bagaimana, Zoro-ya? Bisa kau tepati janji itu?"

Senyuman penuh percaya diri itu mekar di wajah Zoro, seolah berkata apa yang Law inginkan bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk ia lakukan. "Tentu saja bisa, Torao! Aku berjanji."

"Bagus. Ingat Zoro-ya, jika janji ini dilanggar, kau bukan lelaki sejati."

Anggukan dari si rambut hijau sudah cukup membuat Law puas. Senyum Law makin melebar, tentu saja dengan janji sesama lelaki ini membuat Zoro lebih berhati-hati dalam bertindak. Harga diri yang selalu pendekar tiga pedang itu pegang teguh begitu tinggi, akan sangat memalukan jika untuk menjaga janji yang segampang ini saja tidak bisa. Untuk sesaat, Law bisa mengatasi masalah Zoro saat ini.

Sepertinya untuk seminggu ke depan, Law bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Xxx

"KAPTEN! KAPTENNNNNNNNN!"

Law yang sedang asyik tidur-tiduran di atas padang rumput, melirik Bepo dan Penguin yang berlari-lari dari kejauhan. Wajah kedua awak kapalnya begitu panik, akhirnya Law yang sedari tadi berbaring berdiri dan mengambil pedangnya. Kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati Bepo dan Penguin yang berjarak tak jauh darinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya seraya menyampirkan _Kikoku_ di samping tubuhnya. Bersiaga apabila ada musuh yang mendekat.

Bepo dan Penguin masih menarik napas, mulut mereka sudah gatal untuk melapor pada kapten. Namun apa daya tubuh mereka masih kelelahan. Setelah paru-paru mereka dirasa cukup mendapatkan pasokan oksigen, kedua awak kapal kesayangan Law melapor dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kapten! Ini gawat, Kapten!"

"Gawat kenapa, Bepo?"

"Roronoa, Kapten! Roronoa!"

Law meneguk ludah, ada perasaan tidak menyenangkan hadir di sudut hati Law jika menyangkut masalah si rambut hijau.

"Ada apa dengan Zoro-ya? Dia pingsan lagi?"

Penguin dan Bepo menggeleng dengan kompak. "Bukan kapten. Ini lebih parah."

"Roronoa, dia sedang dikejar warga satu desa karena _tidak sengaja_ menghancurkan beberapa bangunan di kota ...," Law membulatkan matanya, ini bohong, 'kan? Baru saja lima hari ia dilepas dan sudah berulah lagi. "Dan sekarang Roronoa sedang menuju ke sini, Kapten!"

"APAAA!? ZORO-YAAAA!"

Sepertinya keinginan Law untuk bersantai tidak bisa terkabul dalam waktu dekat.

**a/n: so ... halo? /gaplok. Tau ga si ini aslinya kumau bikin romens lawzolaw karena kulagi suka mereka eh jatohnya malah friendship awkkwkw, terus sori kalo karakter kesayangan kalian ooc parah. Aku seneng liat law stres ngehandle kru topi jerami si, terutama luffy sama zoro akwkwkw. Rasanya asik aja si liat dia stres /gaplok lagi. Kritik, saran, flirtingan (?) diterima dg senang hati 3 makasih sudah bacaaa 3**


End file.
